


in gold light

by cacodaemonia



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, lapslock, nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacodaemonia/pseuds/cacodaemonia
Summary: adam's always found ronan beautiful, even when he didn't really like him.





	

adam isn't naturally a morning person, but over the years he's made himself into one. it's a saturday and the sun has yet to rise. he doesn't actually have to be up for another couple of hours, but he can't fall back asleep. he doesn't really want to get up either - ronan's lying half on top of him, face soft in his sleep in a way that it never is when he's awake. it's becoming less rare of an occurrence that ronan beats his insomnia, but adam's still reluctant to risk waking him.

ronan sleeps with his mouth open just a little, breath from between chapped lips warm on adam's chest. most days, he's a little sunburnt - ronan's never been able to get so much as a little tan, instead, going an angry red. spending his days under the sun doing farmwork means that the skin across his nose is peeling a little and honestly, it should be gross. it _is_ gross. but adam's always found ronan beautiful, even when he didn't really like him (even when, in the beginning, he kind of hated him).

adam doesn't have a good grasp on time, not anymore - not since cabeswater - so he doesn't realise how long he's spent just lying in bed, studying ronan's face, until he's marvelling at the way the morning sun lights up his translucent skin. and adam's - adam's amazed really, that he can lie in bed on a saturday morning without worrying about school, or work, or living forests, or undead kings, and stare at his boyfriend's face while he sleeps. it's not something that he'd ever thought he would have: a pipe dream, an impossible future. but ronan's here, in his arms, lean body unyielding and _real_ against his own.

it's nice, to say the least. adam wouldn't mind lying here for a few more hours, even though his arm's starting to go to sleep. maybe it would be more beautiful and romantic if he wanted to lie here forever, with ronan, but adam wouldn't want that, not really. he's too realistic for that, and even though he often wishes that he could take a long, long break from working so hard all the time, he'd probably go stir-crazy. it's a nice kind of unproductive use of his time, but it's still unproductive.

ronan stirs a little, dark eyelashes fluttering and the steady rhythm of his breaths breaking. he makes a sound of discontent before turning his face a little, burrowing into adam's chest. "turn off that damn sun," he mumbles disgruntledly, lips soft as they shift against adam's skin.

adam can't help but let out a quiet laugh. "cabeswater only gave me so many powers, lynch," he shifts the arm that by now,  
is mostly asleep, and brings his hand up to ronan's close-cropped hair. ronan likes the feeling of adam's fingers on his scalp, and still not quite awake, he's almost purring. the barn cat made the same sounds last week, when adam was petting her on the porch. there's probably a stupid smile on his face.

"you mean you can't even control celestial bodies? dammit parrish, what's even the point of having a magical boyfriend?" ronan pinches adam's side. adam digs his nails in as he drags them down ronan's scalp in retaliation. ronan's scowling when he looks up at adam, digging his chin in a little harder than necessary to prop his head up.

"truce," he says begrudgingly, tucking a crumpled flower behind adam's ear. adam knows it's the colour of his eyes. it's not the first time that ronan's woken up clutching the small blue flowers. the first time, he'd been sleeping on the couch, and opal had stuffed them in her mouth before proclaiming that it was because they'd looked like adam's eyes and she'd wanted to know what they tasted like. which was creepy, to say the least, but definitely opal.

"gonna seal it with a kiss?" adam jokes, maybe. ronan's eyes fall to adam's mouth.

"don't mind if i do," he murmurs, pulling himself up and bracing his weight over adam with his forearms. adam cocks an eyebrow at him, and ronan surprises a laugh out of him when all he does is peck him on the nose.

"call that a kiss, ly-" he starts to say before ronan bends down and kisses him properly. they start chaste, just lips pressing against lips, before ronan catches adam's bottom lip between his teeth and tugs gently, and then it's sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. and it's a lot more than nice, and definitely not unproductive. it's a little gross, because of stale morning breath, like the peeling skin across ronan's nose, and the soiled clothes that he leaves strewn about the house, and the way his socks smell when he throws them in adam's face whenever he tries to break up his playwrestling with opal. but it's ronan, and he's beautiful, and adam's a little in love with him, maybe, so he can't really bring himself to care.


End file.
